


How Not to be a Heartbreaker

by FainTheSentientBeing



Category: Love Live Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I had to create an entire ship tag for this but it was worth it damnit, I love SetsuKasuKarin so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FainTheSentientBeing/pseuds/FainTheSentientBeing
Summary: Kasumi has finally devised the perfect plan to take down her rival idols. She would date the both of them at once in secret, only to reveal her seperate relationships to them, thus breaking their hearts. However, her little plot backfires in many ways that she never could've expected...





	1. Kasumi

Dark, ominous giggles flooded the room, they seemed all consuming, rapidly taking over the entirety of it. The chilling sound washed over the neatly made bed, journeying from there to invade the cupboards, and once they had been suitably raided, it moved on to it’s next target. Ultimately though, the way it filled the room was irrelevant. As it only fell on the ears of the one who had spawned it. 

Kasumi stopped her giggling, frowning to herself. She had expecting a more villainous cackle, rather than the cutesy giggle she actually had. Her disappointment was only momentary, however. As she recalled that there was much more that needed her immediate attention.

She had devised her cruelest, most black-hearted plan yet. One that was sure to destroy her rival’s idol careers, leaving her the sole victor among them. Or at least, out of the three of them. For a long time now, she had been struggling to gain any sort of advantage over Setsuna and Karin. And whenever she tried they would never fall to her attempts, they would never lose. They would merely smile at her or be kind to her in their sickly sweet way. The disgusting way that made Kasumi’s face grow hotter and her heart race faster. 

But now, she had conquered it. She had ingeniously invented the perfect response, one that would use their overwhelming kindness and affection against them. She scrawled it down quickly on a piece of paper in two distinct colours. Red and blue. She wouldn’t want to forget her mission after all. 

Holding aloft her precious plan, she smiled and read it aloud to herself. “Step One: Date both Setsuna-San and Karin-San.” she nodded in acknowledgement, proud of her plan already. “Step Two: Reveal to them I’m dating the other, breaking their hearts and ruining their careers as idols.” she grinned and nodded to herself again. She leaned back, moving out of the sunlight and into the shadow as she once again, failed to cackle, and ended up giggling creepily.

She sat up, pondering for a moment if they’d hate her for it. She concluded yes. And after a few minutes more of silent pondering, she shrugged and leaned back. It wasn’t something to worry about right now. Once again, she sank from her thinking sitting position, and leaned back into the shade.

“Now all I need to do is actually do it.” she concluded. “That should be easy.” she thought aloud, taking out her phone, seemingly resolved to begin her plot to take down her fellow idols. However, she hesitated. She hadn’t even turned the phone on yet, she just stared at it, uncertainty taking a hold of her all of a sudden. Gritting her teeth, she placed the phone down on her bed, glaring at it as if it were the cause of all of her problems. 

As she struggled to understand and control her feelings, she descended into anger. Falling further and further into the abyss of emotion with the more she thought. Eventually she managed to stop herself, clearing her mind and reminding herself of her core objective. She breathed out heavily, looking at her phone again.

She was truly resolved now, taking the phone in her hand. For a moment, she pondered whether to call or message, but quickly she resolved to call. She was confident she could pull off a convincing enough performance. She decided to call Karin first, she would probably be easier.

A moment’s hesitation grasped her. Just for a moment, an invisible force held her wrist, preventing her from tapping the call button. And even when she did tap it, it didn’t go away. It’s presence was there, it was just merely unable to stop her.

Tentatively, time passed, the shrill cry of the calling sound repeating itself over and over. “Hello?” Karin’s voice eventually said.

Kasumi relaxed her shoulders. It was time. “Hello, Karin-San. I-I have something to talk to you about.” she said, doing her best to sound nervous.

“Oh? Well what is it?” Karin asked casually, entirely unaware of the bombshell that loomed over her, waiting to be dropped.

“Well, I just sort of…” she paused. “I don’t really know how to say this, K-Karin-San.” it all came surprisingly naturally to her, she found herself getting so into character that she was blushing.

“That’s okay, take your time.” Karin sounded amused, she had definitely caught on to the confession. She just wanted to hear Kasumi say it herself. 

“I-I like you Karin-San!” she blurted out, automatically covering her mouth afterward. She tensed up, waiting with baited breath for Karin’s response. She told herself she shouldn’t really care, that she wasn’t in love with her so it’s fine if she said no. But Karin was instrumental to her plans. So her saying no would be a definite spanner in the works.

She was silent for a surprisingly long time. Kasumi would never have expected her to react so much to a confession. She figured she’d just shrug it off and respond. “Perhaps she’s thinking about it?” she thought. “Maybe I should add a bit more to really seal the deal.” she grinned devilishly, having the perfect idea. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t do this in person. I was just too nervous!” she mentally pat herself on the back, the image of a cute, nervous Kasumi would absolutely get Karin to say yes. In the back of her mind, however. She wondered if she really could’ve confessed in person.

After another few seconds, Karin finally replied. “Aw, Kasukasu.” she said, almost in awe. “You’re so cute. I love you too.” she replied. Kasumi had won.

Although her victory wasn’t as sweet as she had expected. She had expected to feel amazing right now, knowing her plan was coming to fruition. But instead, she felt flustered. Her face was a bright red and rather than keeping up a cool, collected silence and controlling her next response, she instead squeaked in shock. “J-just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you can call me Kasukasu.” she grumbled, not even acting at this point.  
“Okay, okay. Sorry Kasumi-Chan.” she replied. “So, should we have some fun then? Since we’re dating now?” The way she spoke left nothing to the imagination. She put on a sultry, seductive tone that left Kasumi’s entire face a heated scarlet. She figured she should be used to her flirting by now, but she really, really wasn’t.

“N-no thanks. Let’s just have a date, okay?” Kasumi suggested, hoping to take Karin’s mind off of it by suggesting a date.

“Sure, how about you come to my place tomorrow?” she asked eagrely. While she seemed a lot calmer, her previous tone wasn’t gone, and neither was Kasumi’s face-dominating blush. 

“Th-that’s better.” she nodded in acceptance, although it was pointless, since Karin couldn’t see it.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then! Goodnight Kasumi-Chan!” she chirped, pure joy in her tone. Despite her change of mood, she still left traces of her teasing tone in the goodnight. Just for fun.

“N-night, Karin-C-chan.” Kasumi mumbled, flopping back on her bed. The exchange had taken a lot out of her. Not only did she have to confess to Karin, she had to keep herself from showing how flustered she truly was. She didn’t feel deterred however, she was energised and excited. “Okay, now for Setsuna-San!” she exclaimed aloud, sitting up and calling her.

The same motions went by, only with a lot less tension. Confusingly, she took a lot longer than Karin to answer. Which was atypical, Setsuna always answered quickly.

A yawn and a sleepy “Hello?” came from the phone. 

Kasumi reeled for a moment “D-did I accidentally call Kanata-San?” she wondered. Before checking the phone again. “No, it’s definitely Setsuna-San. Weird.” she shrugged it off and simply gave her a “Hello.” back.

“Oh, hi Kasumi-San! You woke me up. I had just gotten to sleep.” she didn’t speak normally, it was more of a fusion of yawning and talking.

“Now,” Kasumi thought. “I’ll just do what I did with Karin” she opened her mouth to speak, but the words refused to leave. The confidence she had previously built up seemed to fall away, she could almost see it, falling away like Autumn leaves from a tree. She decided to stall instead, to give her more time to prepare emotionally. “Why are you sleeping? It’s only ten!” it came out more aggressively than she intended, but it was nothing atypical of her. So she wasn’t too worried about it.

“Idols need their beauty sleep Kasumi-San. I figured you’d be asleep now too, honestly.” she commented, an implicit meaning in mind. Although she worried Kasumi may not have comprehended it, so she made it clearer. “Since you’re so beautiful and cute and all.” she yawned unintentionally as she spoke, cursing herself for how it ruined her compliment.  
Kasumi’s face fell heavy into her hands, being called both pretty and beautiful absolutely demolished her. She was reduced to a flustered mess, entirely immobilised by the direct hit Setsuna had struck to her heart. 

“Kasumi-San?” she asked, wondering if she had left for whatever reason.

“I-I’m here. S-sorry for calling you so late.” she got herself back on track, returning to her plan, although there was a fair bit of unplanned embarrassment too. “I-it’s just. Well…” she mumbled, struggling to express what she wanted to. “I l-l…” she began, but she quickly changed it, remembering what Karin had responded with “I love you, Setsuna-San!”

Setsuna had a lot shorter of a pause, while she still paused, her response came far faster than Karin’s. “I love you too, Kasumi-Chan!” she exclaimed, bursting with joy and love. It came flooding from her, Kasumi could almost feel each wave of it, crashing against her. 

“I-I’m so happy!” Kasumi said, hardly controlling herself in the face of the onslaught of love and affection that Setsuna had just assaulted her with. 

“This is great! I can’t believe this.” Setsuna said to no one in particular. A pang of guilt struck Kasumi, her being unable to believe it was ironic. After all, she was believing it, she was completely taken in by Kasumi’s devilish plot.

“We should go on a date!” Setsuna declared, a passionate heat emanating from her words. Kasumi giggled, in her usual creepy way. She didn’t bother trying to hide it, Setsuna was used to it by now. It was so amusing to her, Setsuna had just saved her all the work!

“Okay! But just not tomorrow. I have to do something with my family.” she lied, sowing the seeds of deceit. It was an odd feeling, a hot throbbing in her chest combined with a pit in her stoumach. She didn’t ponder on it very much, all that mattered was that the seeds were planted, ready to grow into a terribly beautiful tree, that would break both Karin and Setsuna’s hearts. 

“Alrght!” Setsuna accepted it wholeheartedly, not even thinking to ask. Kasumi felt absolutely despicable. It was odd, she had imagined it to feel far more satisfying. 

“Okay, go back to sleep now. I want you looking as beautiful as possible.” she told her, pushing the unsatisfactory feeling aside for the time being. Although she should’ve been, she wasn’t too proud of her performance. She felt it was perhaps too hollow. She shrugged, deciding not to overthink it. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Setsuna mirrored with a yawn, however she didn’t hang up the phone. Instead, she waited. Before out of nowhere, Kasumi heard a kiss noise. She almost flew back in shock, while they were technically dating, the concept of Setsuna blowing her a kiss really got to her. She covered her face with her hands, laying back on her bed and trying to deal with what had just occurred. As she did this, the call ended.

She ended up laying there for much longer than intended, processing everything that had just happened. She recollected it. “I’m dating Karin-San and Setsuna-San. I have a date at Karin-San’s house tomorrow and I need to plan one with Setsuna-San.” she recalled. She sighed heavily. “Being an evil mastermind is a lot more work than I expected…” she complained, deciding to just sleep. After all, she had a date tomorrow. As she closed her eyes, she winced at a feeling, one that she should’ve stamped out long ago. Excitement. Not anticipation for her plan to go through. But excitement to be with Karin. She let out an “ugh” of disgust and let herself drift off out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this and I'm so excited to do more! I really adore PDP and this ship, and I'm so so happy to be writing it! I'm also really excited because I'm uploading two things in one day! I believe for the first time. I'm so proud of myself. Anyhow, as of now I'm one of the only people really shipping this, so I hope other people start to too! It's a really fantastic ship and I highly recommend checking out the 4Koma featuring them, lots of cute stuff in there. A link to the translator will be posted at the end of my notes.
> 
> It was so interesting writing brand new characters. I've got little reference when it comes to other fics, so it's really interesting to have to do it all for myself. I like writing Kasumi a lot! I'm definitely going to write her in the future. Her attempts at being a bad person vs her complete inability to do it well is a really fun dynamic that I want to explore a lot. That paired with Setsuna and Karin is just perfect. Anyhow, I should probably just let the fic do the talking for me. I hope you all enjoyed reading and have a fantastic day!
> 
> https://ganbaramen.tumblr.com


	2. Karin

Kasumi awoke, bleary eyed to two messages on her phone. Two separate ones saying something to the effect of “Good morning cutie <3”, one was from Setsuna, one was from Karin. And both were different in their own ways. Kasumi was too tired to really think about that though, and just set about on preparing for her date. She’d message them once she was done.

So she went about her routine, she showered, brushed her teeth, did her hair, etc. Everything a black hearted school idol needed to start her day. She replied to them with two identical messages of “Good morning!”

Setsuna replied first, it was near immediate, Kasumi could picture her; All hunched over her phone, giddily awaiting a response because she just enjoys talking to her that much. It made her stoumach churn. The message read, “Hi Kasumi-Chan! I know you’ve got your family event today, but do you have time to organise our date? I think I have a good idea!”. Kasumi tilted her head in curiousity, she was intrigued about what Setsuna was thinking of.

“Sure.” she typed in response. “I’ve got a little while.” as she typed, a notification from Karin popped up, indicating she had messaged her too. Kasumi sighed, she could already tell this was going to get really annoying, dealing with two simultaneous conversations constantly.

She finished her reply to Setsuna and moved over to Karin. “Sorry for not responding, I was just getting ready for our date~” she could practically hear her teasing tone just from reading. 

“Good. I’ll be there in a bit, I’m just getting ready.” she responded, it was pretty bare bones, but it didn’t need to be much more. Sure, she could overload it with affection, but then she ran the risk of seeming out of character and disingenuous. So, she settled on the more basic response.

Just as she finished talking to Karin, she was hit with another message from Setsuna, she wasn’t getting a break at all, not even for a second. “Well, Ai-San has a concert tomorrow, so I figured we could go there! She’ll give us some really good tickets, since we’re her friends. What do you think?” she suggested. Kasumi snickered, it was just like her to pick an idol concert.

“Alright, sounds fun. Gives us a chance to scope out the competition.” she replied, not putting anything on. She was genuinely interested and wanted a good chance to check out what Ai had. Kasumi was sure she wouldn’t be on her level, but it was worth seeing anyway. Knowing your enemy was one of the most important elements in war after all

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see what Ai-San is capable of!” she responded. Kasumi felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. It was their date, and yet she was going to be focused on Ai. She knew she wasn’t supposed to care for real. But it was getting to her nonetheless. 

“Don’t forget about me though!” she typed back, almost instinctually. It was essentially the same as her shouting it out in a real conversation.

“Of course not! You’re my main priority Kasumi-Chan! <3” 

Redness and heat crept over her cheeks, taking them wholly after a few seconds. She covered her face, hiding from prying eyes that weren’t there. “Okay, good. I’m glad.” 

Before Setsuna could say anything back, Kasumi rushed out a quick message “Parents are calling me, I’ve got to go, bye!”. She quickly turned her phone off after that, not wanting to be flustered by any further messages from Setsuna. She sighed, looking herself over in the mirror. Her outfit wasn’t anything glamorous, but it’d do for a casual date with Karin. She headed out the door, recalling the directions she and Setsuna had followed for their last club meeting.

Karin seemed to like having people over. Kasumi didn’t really get it, having people around was hard work, you’d have to cater for them and they’d be able to touch your stuff. She really didn’t see the appeal. But Karin always appeared so happy about it. “Maybe she gets lonely?” Kasumi wondered. She had never seen her parents, and she had only ever heard about her Dad, she knew nothing about her mother. Pity and guilt swirled within her, for a moment she even doubted herself, considering that maybe she shouldn’t do this, she should just break it off with Karin without performing her plan. But instead she steeled herself, strengthening her resolve and pushing the possibility of Karin’s sad life out of her mind.

Her journey toward Karin’s house continued on, and she found her heartbeat was increasing exponentially. “Am I excited?” she thought with disgust, practically hissing as she did. She shook her head, denying to herself that she was at all excited. “No, I must just be nervous.”.

After a short while (And a few more dismissals of her feelings) she had made it to Karin’s house. She knocked politely, just in case someone other than Karin answered. She half expected Karin to emerge in lingerie, ready to seduce her. Or something crazy like that. But in actuality, Karin opened the door wearing her regular clothes, although she would likely still be capable of seducing her in those.

Thankfully however, she seemed to have no plans to do anything of the sort. Offering a simple wave and a greeting instead. She held her door open, beckoning for Kasumi to enter. 

“Hi.” she muttered, walking past her into the house. She had forgotten how attractive she was in person. She kept her head hung, hiding the blush that tended to emerge whenever Karin was around.

“Go get settled in the living room, Kasumi-Chan.” she requested. “I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

She didn’t. Kasumi was feeling contrary, and so she followed Karin into the kitchen instead, curious as to what she was getting up to. She observed as Karin sang to herself, not just any song, but one that Kasumi had released just recently. And as she sang, she was preparing food, but once again, it wasn’t just any food, it was ___, her favourite food.

She felt herself flush at the sweet display. She wanted to leave, embarrassed by it. But she found herself flusteredly frozen, incapable of moving from her spot. As Karin finished, she turned, now noticing Kasumi’s statue-esque form. She dropped the plate she was carrying, but she managed to regain her balance and quickly rescue it. “K-Kasumi-Chan!” she exclaimed. “I told you to wait in the living room!” 

Rapidly her brain rushed for an excuse, settling on one that was absolutely perfect. “I’m sorry Karin-Chan… I just wanted to be with you so badly.”

It seemed to have worked, with how Karin’s face lit up at that. “That’s okay.” she said, walking out to the living room and placing the ___ on the table. She kneeled down, waiting for Kasumi to take her place around the table too.

She positioned herself directly across from Karin, staring at the food before her and licking her lips eagrely. It looked great, she was a little amazed that Karin could cook so well. She prodded at it a little (With her fork) before asking. “How come you made this? I just had breakfast.” despite what she said she kept eating. It was too good to stop.

“Oh well, it’s just that sometimes you get so caught up in things that you forget to eat. So I figured you might have done that while preparing for our date.” she smiled pridefully, satisfied by her knowledge of her girlfriend.

Kasumi stared down at the plate and continued munching her food. She prayed that Karin couldn't see how immensely flustered she was. But unfortunately, her hiding her face made it even more obvious. “I-I don’t do that!” she aggressively denied. “I’ve tried so hard to hide it, there’s no way she’s figured it out.” she thought. “Sh-she must be bluffing!”

“No, you do.” she countered, rising to her feet. “You overwork yourself, forget to stay hydrated, don’t take time off when you’re sick...” with each word she took a step closer, until all of a sudden she was behind Kasumi. She dropped down to her knees, hugging Kasumi from behind. “You should really let me take care of you more.” she said quietly and directly into her ear.

“K-Karin-Senpai! G-get off!” she squirmed, accidentally reverting back to calling her senpai in the shock. “I-I’m fine! I don’t do any of those things!” after a few more moments of relentless wiggling, she settled. 

Karin rested her head on her shoulders, smiling almost smugly. “You do. You do a good job of hiding it though. I don’t think anyone would know if Setsuna and I didn’t pay so much attention to you.” 

Setsuna, her name hit Kasumi like a bullet. Guilt flowing into her from the site of impact. It was weird enough that Karin was mentioning her out of nowhere, but it was making her feel bad too. She closed her eyes, pushing it out of her mind and focusing on Karin’s warm body pressing into hers. 

“Once you’re finished with that, let’s go up to my room. There’s something I wanna show you…” the teasing, satin smooth tone that Kasumi knew too well had returned. She shivered, Karin rising to her feet and leaving to go upstairs. After a couple of seconds mentally preparing, she finished her meal and followed Karin upstairs.

She was sat cross legged on the bed, a blue 3DS in hand. She had just been teasing thankfully, Kasumi likely would have died if anything real was waiting for her up there. Karin gestured for her to sit down before returning her focus to the console. Kasumi obliged, sitting across from her. “So, what game do you wanna play?” she asked with feigned excitement. In actuality she was eagre excited to get another shot at victory over her.

To her surprise, her 3DS was already on the bed in front of her. She knew she had left it at Karin’s (She forgot about it after losing and getting grumpy about it) but she hadn’t expected Karin to have prepared it for her. It was gradually becoming just how hard Karin had been trying when it came to setting up their date. A punch of guilt struck Kasumi when she thought about how she was doomed to end their relationship someday.

She picked up the console as Karin told her the name of the game. Another punch of guilt, right in the gut. It was the same game they had played with Setsuna for hours. As angry as losing made her, it was one of the most fun experiences of her life. It felt oddly wrong, to do it without Setsuna there. The consoles illustrated it perfectly. They were a set of three, red blue and yellow. And while blue and yellow looked good together, it felt utterly incomplete without the red.

For a moment. There was clarity. What she was doing was wrong. She shouldn’t try and break up the set. The three of them fit together, she shouldn’t ruin that. 

Her face froze in its position, hiding her feelings completely. On the outside, she seemed focused. But in her mind, she was anything but. Countless confused feelings danced around in her head all at once. Leaving her almost in a daze. 

At the very centre of the forehead, there was a soft pressure. She came out of her tempestuous trance to find out what it was. It was Karin’s finger poking her. “Welcome back Kasumi-Chan. Now come on and pick your character.” 

As they played, Kasumi found the internal conflict receded to the back of her mind, replaced by a far more external one. An intense battle against Karin. It raged on for what felt like days. Although it turned out to only be an hour or so. Although she didn’t lose as badly as she often did, Kasumi still lost.

And as she typically did when defeated, she sulked. Turning away from Karin and grumbling to herself about how she should’ve won and how she must have been cheating. Giggling, Karin grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down, her head falling into her lap with a soft thud. “Sorry Kasumi-Chan” she sang, elongating the “Chan” in a playful way.

Kasumi blushed, but felt too comfortable in her position to move. So she merely directed her eyes away from Karin’s, trying to avoid any further flustering. “Whatever. I’m fine.” she mumbled.

Despite the expectation of a joking response, there was only silence. She glanced up, curious as to what was up with her. She wore an expression of utter adoration, it shone down on Kasumi, she started to burn up under it. “W-why are you so happy? It’s weird…”

“You.” she said abruptly, leaning down and kissing Kasumi lightly on the lips. It was only a moment, but it was euphoric. She was left frozen from the pleasant shock, staring up at Karin in a blissful silence.

“You’re so cute…” Karin whispered, stroking her face gently.

“Sh-shut up.” Kasumi grumbled, now beginning to recover. Despite how she had calmed, the feeling still lingered. She never really had any expectations for her first kiss. But if she had it would’ve been blown away entirely by that.

Karin snickered in response and kissed her again, on the forehead this time. “H-hey, stop that!” the smaller girl growled.

“Hm, what?” she held up a hand to her ear, highlighting her playful intentional ignorance of Kasumi’s demands. 

Growling like a dog preparing to strike, Kasumi grabbed her suddenly. Pulling her head down and kissing her, it was rough and imprecise, she wasn’t very experienced after all. Regardless, the forcefulness blew Karin away. “W-wow.” she mumbled, she didn’t expect Kasumi to have that in her.

It was time for revenge, Kasumi had decided. First she beat her in their game, then she surprised her like that. They were unforgivable crimes. The devilish spirit inside of her began to manifest, and her signature evil giggle began to flow out of her lips. “Karin-Chan, we should watch a movie.” she stated.

“Hm, sure. I’ve already got a few picked out.” Karin replied. She had pre-empted Kasumi with a fiendish plan of her own. She intended to put on a horror film, it would scare Kasumi far more than it would scare her. Causing her to cling to and hug her the whole way though. 

Although it seemed Kasumi had other plans. “No, I have one in mind.” she snickered. And with a few quick movements on her phone, she revealed it to Karin. She didn’t look at the cover, title, or even the description first. Only the genre. Romance.

Karin was bad with cute stuff, it was her biggest weakness. Kasumi knew this, and she had the perfect chance to exploit it. “This is great. She’s gonna get so embarrassed and be so awkward.” she thought. “She’ll get all blushy and embarrassed in the same adorable way she does when people call her cute!” ironically, she was the one growing “blushy and embarrassed”, thanks to her unintentionally admiring thoughts.

Surprisingly, Kasumi’s plan actually worked. Karin struggled to look at some of the scenes, and maintained a consistent pink shade on her face. However, it was still a plan of Kasumi’s, so of course, it backfired. 

It backfired because the film was supremely boring. She found that as it went on, she found herself growing tired, slowly and gradually sinking into Karin’s side. She was soft and comforting, and before she knew it, she was nestled under her arm. And that only made her sleepier. Her whole intention was to see the effect of the film on Karin, but now she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

“Hey Kasumi-Chan, let's take a picture!” Karin said, speaking in a hushed tone as not to disturb her too much.

Squinting with suspicion Kasumi responded. “You aren’t going to post it are you?”

“Am I not allowed to?”

“No!” Kasumi exclaimed, suddenly springing to life. “I-I don’t want to tell people about this yet.” she mumbled.

“Can I send it to Setsuna-San?” she questioned.

“No!” Kasumi exclaimed once more, far more intensely than before. An air of desperation and panic permeating in her voice. 

Karin hummed for a moment. “Alright, fine.” she sighed, patting her on the head. “Can I at least keep it for personal use?”

“That’s okay. Just let me make sure I like super cute.” Kasumi said, testing out a variety of poses and expressions as Karin prepared her phone, trying to strike the perfect balance of looking glamorous but casual.

“Ah, so good. Kasumi-Chan, you’re like a model.” Karin told her, she always loved inflating Kasumi’s ego. Her face lit up and she got ever so excited when she did. Kasumi beamed, looking up at the camera. Her smile now genuine, she was hardly even trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a little bit! I had a week off! Anyhow, I'm glad to be uploading more of this fic! This ship is one of my favourites! And this story is so fun to write! I reference a few things from the 4koma, so I highly recommend checking those out, both for characterisation and to understand a couple references. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. I worry it gets sorta dull in some parts, but I think it's overall good! Please tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoy reading and have a nice day! 
> 
> Headcanon Blog: https://gayidolheadcanons.tumblr.com


End file.
